PIECES OF MEMORY
by Sparkcloudy
Summary: Hanya sebuah potongan ingatan Kyuhyun tentang Yesung . Kyusung DLDR n RnR !


**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Pairing : Kyusung,** etc.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Angst/Tragedy

**Warning** : **Boys Love** , **Crack Couple** ,Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, geje, thypo(s), dari penulis yang tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis plus author yang mencoba menulis Angst tapi berakhir gagal (mian). Jadi bagi _readers_ yang belum cukup umur lebih baik jangan baca atau akan berakibat muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya. Yang paling penting nih FF DC oke jadi hati-hati

**A.N :**ini FF sebenernya dah pernah kupublish di FB dan pasti semua pembaca udah tahu kan… ini kupublis ulang karena permintaan seseorang yang katanya nggak bias nge add aku, maafkan aku saeng dengan berbagai pertimbangan aku udah mutusin nggak akan publish di FFn lagi… dan hanya publish di FB … jeongmal mianheyo…. Ini FF perpisahan terakhir sebelum aku hiatus dr FFn dan sebagai permintaan maaf sekaligus pengganti FF I'm tired yang akan ku discontinued m(_'_)m

dan ini FF sebagai pengganti pesenan Chuz dengan begitu aku sudah tak punya utang lagi XDD

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Bagi yang masih ingin membacanya saya ucapkan **'HAPPY READING'**

**PIECES OF MEMORY**

* * *

Kyu membuka dompetnya dan memandangi sebuah foto usang yang selalu akan ia lihat jika kerinduan mulai menyeruak dalam hatinya. Diusapnya pelan wajah dalam foto itu, dan senyum kecilpun terukir diwajah tampannya. '_Yesung hyung kau benar-benar orang paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui didunia ini,' _ucapnya dalam hati.

_**FLASHBACK**_

'_Brakkk!' dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung membuka pintu ruang kelasnya_

"_Maafkan saya pak, lain kali saya tidak akan terlambat lagi," ucap Yesung membungkuk didepan pintu kelas._

_Hening._

_Hening. Dan….._

"_Bwahahhahaha…." Semua teman-temannya langsung terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan Yesung yang membuatnya tersadar lalu berdiri dan mulai mencari sosok sang guru._

"_Kau bodoh ya Yesung, hari ini guru sedang ada dinas keluar kota karena itu jam pelajaran pertama kita harus belajar sendiri," celetuk Heechul teman sebangkunya._

"_Benarkah," jawab yesung dia kemudian tersenyum bodoh dan berjalan menuju bangkunya._

"_Fyuhhh… untunglah Pak Jung tak ada, soalnya aku hanya bisa mengerjakan 5 soal saja sih dari PR nya," jawab Yesung sambil menghela nafas_

"_Aishhh… kau ini selalu saja Sungie mengerjakan PR hanya seperempatnya, itu sebabnya kau selalu dihukum oleh guru," ucap Leetuk dari belakang_

_Yesung menolehkan kepalanya memandang leetuk "itukan karena aku emang nggak bisa hyung," belanya_

"_Tapi nggak bisa kok hampir disemua mata pelajaran, itu namanya bukan nggak bisa tapi kamu malas belajar," tambah Heechul dan Yesung hanya mengerucutkkan bibirnya kesal._

"_Dasar bodoh!" suara yang hampir berbisik tapi mampu ditangkap oleh telinga sensitif Yesung apalagi jika suara itu adalah suara dari musuh besarnya. Seorang namja sok pintar yang entah kenapa menjadi idola sekolah padahal sombongnya setengah mati dan dia juga sering menyakiti orang lain dan paling penting adalah membuat Yesung kesal._

"_Yak! Cho Kyuhyun kau tak berhak menghinaku seperti itu jangan pikir karena kau menggunakan suara kecil aku tak akan mendengarnya," bentak Yesung tak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menelengkupkan wajahnya dimeja mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Yesung_

"_Hanya mengetes, kupikir pendengaranmu itu sama buruknya dengan otakmu," Hina Kyu yang langsung membuat Yesung memerah menahan marah._

"_CHO KYUHYUN! LIHAT SAJA NANTI AKU PASTI AKAN MENGALAHKANMU!" bentak Yesung marah_

"_Jangan membual kau sudah berulang kali mengatakannya tapi tetap saja aku yang menjadi siswa terpintar disekolah ini sedangkan kau selalu menjadi namja dengan peringkat terbawah," balas Kyu yang membuat Yesung semakin memerah_

"_Dasar namja muka seribu!" teriak Yesung tak terima_

"_Kepala besar," balas Kyuhyun_

"_Si minim ekspresi,"_

"_Babo,"_

"_Bocah kurus kering."_

"_otak kekecilan,"_

"_Si sombong berhati evil,"_

"_Namja kelewat cantik,"_

"_Si Sok prefect,"_

_Begitulah seterusnya sampai akhirnya mereka saling dorong dan adu fisik dilantai. Bagaimana dengan teman-temannya? Mereka udah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran Kyusung dan mereka tidak akan melerainya kalau tidak mau kena pukulan nyasar dari keduanya. Bahkan pernah ada seorang siswa mencoba melerai mereka dan malah dikerjai Kyuhyun habis-habisan. Jadi pertengkaran antara Kyusung biasanya hanya dibiarkan saja sampai keduanya lelah sendiri atau guru masuk kelas._

_**Flashback End**_

"Presdir mobil yang anda minta sudah siap, peresmian akan segera dimulai sebentar lagi," ucap Sungmin sang asisten yang membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun

"Baikah," jawab Kyu, memasukkan kembali dompet dalam sakunya lalu berdiri melangkah pergi dari kantornya

"Yesung pasti sangat senang kau mau mewujudkan impiannya," ucap Sungmin berjalan dibelakang Kyu

"Kuharap Min," jawab Kyu singkat _'kuharap dia akan senang dan memperbolehkanku kembali bersamanya,'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun masuk mobil dibagian belakang sedangkan Sungmin menyetir didepan.

"Bukankah harusnya kau senang Kyu. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat kau nantikan bukan?" mulai Sungmin , dia agak khawatir juga melihat bos sekaligus teman baiknya itu dari tadi hanya melamun

"Hm…." Ucap Kyu datar

"Tapi ekspresimu tak menunjukkan hal itu Kyu."

" Menyetir sajalah Min, hari ini aku sangat lelah," putus Kyu lalu menoleh kearah luar, dia melihat pepohonan yang berjejer rapi dipinggir jalan, cuaca cerah membuat mereka terlihat lebih indah. Dan pikirannya pun kembali melayang mengingat masa lalunnya .

_**Flashback**_

_Yesung itu bener-bener bodoh dan Kyuhyun tak pernah suka hal itu. Selalu saja tersenyum bodoh dihadapan semua orang, melakukan lelucon bodoh dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Dia benci melihat orang seperti Yesung, orang yang mempunyai hidup bebas seenaknya sendiri, tanpa ada beban apapun yang harus ditanggung. Sedangkan Kyu, lihatlah Kyu yang selama ini berjuang keras dengan memanggul nama keluarganya selalu dituntut untuk selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Saat temannya asyik untuk bermain diluar sana dia harus rela mengorbankan semua itu hanya untuk mengejar tuntutan ayahnya._

_Itulah kebencian yang tumbuh dalam diri Kyuhyun saat pertama kali Yesung mengucapkan salam perkenalan padanya dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Mungkin saat itu Kyuhyun tak pernah menyadari bahwa kebenciannya itu berasal dari rasa iri melihat Yesung yang bisa tersenyum dengan mudahnya dan itu adalah satu hal yang tak akan pernah bisa dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun._

"_Sungie kau kenapa lagi heuh?" sapa Leetuk yang baru saja masuk keruang kelasnya_

"_Kurasa aku melamun saat memasak tadi dan tak sengaja memasukkan tanganku dalam air mendidih hehe," ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum ceria seakan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa_

"_Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh ya, 2 bulan lalu kaki patah, lalu terpeleset dan mencederai bahumu, dahi terbentur tembok, sekarang tangan kananmu kau celupkan dalam air panas, kalau begitu terus kau akan kehilangan separuh anggota tubuhmu saat kelulusan kita nanti," omel Leetuk benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan temannya itu._

"_Maafkan aku hyung lain kali aku pasti akan lebih berhati-hati," ucap Yesung_

"_Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali Yesung, tapi tetep saja kau bertidak ceroboh dan melukai dirimu. Sebenernya apa sih yang kau lamunkan dalam pikiranmu sampai kau bisa lupa dunia seperti itu?" _

"_Sudahlah hyung, aku kesini pagi-pagi sekali bukan untuk mendengar ceramahmu, tapi ingin menyalin PR mu. Kau tahukan tangan kananku sakit jadi aku harus menulis dengan menggunakan tangan kiri dan itu membutuhkan waktu lama," ucap Yesung_

"_Aishh, kau selalu saja seperti ini, tapi ini untuk yang terakhir kali kau menyalin PR ku," ucap Leetuk menyodorkan buku tugasnya, sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum . Dia tahu Leetuk selalu bicara seperti ini tapi pada akhirnya Leetuk akan selalu memberikan buku tugasnya itu._

"_Kalau kau menulis seperti itu, sampai pulang sekolahpun juga tak akan selesai," ucap Heechul yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping Yesung. "tulisan apa ini jelek banget." Tambah Heechul_

_Heechul langsung menyambar buku tugas Leetuk dan Yesung. "Cih, biar cepet, kutuliskan aja lagipula aku juga ingin menyalin beberapa nomor dari Teukki,"_

"_Eh hyung beneran, gomawo Chullie hyung," ucap Yesung mencoba memeluk hyungnya itu tapi Heechul langsung menahan dengan satu tangannya_

"_Nggak usah berterimakasih kalau tanganmu sudah sembuh gantian kau yang harus menulis untukku,"_

"_Senengnya aku punya dua hyung yang sebaik ini," ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum lebar_

'_plakkk!' Leetuk memukul kepala Yesung dari belakang "Sekalipun punya dua teman seperti kami kau juga harus berusaha lebih baik tak selamanya kami bisa selalu menolongmu," ceramah leetuk_

"_Ne hyung tenang aja , aku pasti akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik nanti," _

_Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun muncul, tak seperti biasanya kali ini dia hanya memberi lirikan singkat pada Yesung sepertinya dia lagi tak ingin main musuh-musuhan karena moodnya sedang buruk akibat baru saja adu mulut dengan ayahnya. Tapi lirikan singkat itu diartikan berbeda oleh Yesung sang rival, karena dia merasa lirikan itu adalah tatapan hinaan untuknya._

"_Apa maksudmu menatapku seperti itu?" ucap Yesung menuju bangku Kyuhyun_

"_Aku tak ingin bermain denganmu hari ini,"Jawab Kyu lalu membuang muka_

"_Apa maksudmu, Kau pikir karena tangan kananku tak bisa kugunakan aku sudah kalah heuh, Asal kau tahu hanya dengan tangan kirikupun sudah cukup untuk membuatmu babak belur,"Yesung menarik krah baju Kyu membuat Kyu harus berdiri dan menatap mata tajam Yesung. Mata bodoh yang selalu dibenci Kyu, entah kenapa Kyu tak pernah tahu tapi dia selalu membenci mata itu._

"_Menjauh dariku sekarang Kim Yesung," bentak Kyu melepas tangan Yesung dari krah bajunya dengan kasar._

"_Ada apa sih denganmu , marah-marah seperti orang tua, dan kau juga harus menghormatiku aku kan lebih tua darimu," ucap Yesung tak mau kalah_

"_Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu untuk menjauhiku sekarang," suara Kyuhyun semakin meninggi "Kau anak bodoh yang tak mengerti penderitaan dan beban hidup, kau yang selalu saja merengek pada orang tuamu tahu apa tentang diriku. Aku membencimu Kim Yesung, aku benar-benar membencimu," Kyuhun mendorong Yesung sampai dia terjerembab ke lantai dan pergi meninggalkan kelas._

_Leetuk menghampiri Yesung yang masih tertunduk dilantai._

"_Yesung kau tak apa-apa kan?" ucap Leetuk menunduk dan meggoyangkan bahu Yesung_

"_Aku tak tahu penderitaan dan beban hidup hyung aku tak pernah ingin tahu itu," ucap Yesung mendongak dan melihat Leetuk dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar tak , Leetuk seakan melihat kepedihan disana, Yesung seperti orang yang memohon sesuatu, tapi Leetuk tak tahu dan dia memang tak akan pernah tahu._

_**Flashback End**_

"Presdir kita sudah sampai," ucap Sungmin membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun

"Hm," jawab Kyuhyun sambil turun dari mobil "Aku akan ke toilet sebentar kau langsung saja menuju gedung,"

"Ne," ucap Sungmin membungkuk lalu kembali masuk mobil untuk memarkirkan mobil itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dari ruang peresmian, dia berjalan menuju toilet

"Auchh," ringis seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba terjatuh. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung mengentikan langkahnya, dia menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Gadis itu tersentak dan mencoba berdiri saat diketahuinya Kyuhyun sang presdir adalah orang yang bertanya.

"Ne, saya tidak apa-apa," jawabnya gugup sambil menahan sakit di lutut kakinya

"Ini untuk membersihkan luka kakimu," ucap Kyuhyun menyodorkan saputangan putih pada si gadis " Segera bersihkan dan obati atau akan infeksi," tambahnya

"N-ne gomawo ," ucap sang gadis salah tingkah tapi Kyuhyun sudah berlalu dari hadapannya.

_**Flashback**_

_Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 20 menit yang lalu, tapi Kyu masih berada ditempat duduknya, dia benar-benar malas kalau harus pulang kerumahnya dan bertemu appanya, apalgi dia juga sedikit kepikiran akan pertengkarannya dengan Yesung tadi. Entahlah dia juga tak tahu kenapa dia merasa bersalah membentak Yesung seperti itu, padahal biasanya mereka bertengkar dan main pukul-pukulan tapi tak sekalipun dia merasa bersalah padanya tapi sekarang dia merasa bersalah seperti ini._

_Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sekali lagi lalu meninggalkan bangkunya, mau tak maupun dia harus pulang atau dia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh orang tuanya. Tidak seperti biasanya hari ini dia memilih jalan memutar dengan melewati tanah kosong dibelakang sekolahnya, walau hanya beberapa menit lebih lama tapi setidaknya dia dapat terbebas dari rumah penuh atura itu agak sedikit lebih lama kan?_

_Kaki Kyuhyun terhenti saat dia mendengar sebuah suara mengaduh dari sebuah pohon besar yang letaknya tak jauh dari belakang sekolah_

"_Auch, shit kenapa masih sakit sih," rutuk orang itu._

_Kyuhyun mendekati pohon itu, rasa penasaran terbentuk dihatinya saat suara yang dia dengar itu adalah suara orang yang familiar baginya, dengan hati-hati dia mengintip dari balik pohon_

"_Kenapa masih sakit juga padahal paman ditoko obat itu bilang salep ini manjur ," ucap orang itu pada diri sendiri "Hampir habis lagi, gimana aku bisa beli lagi uang bulan ini sudah habis , arghhh menyebalkan," tambahnya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi_

_Kyu kaget melihatnya, dia benar-benar tak percaya melihat keadaan orang didepannya saat ini. Orang itu melepas baju atasnya sehingga Kyuhyun bisa dengan jelas meliat punggungnya. Punggung itu penuh luka , banyak luka lebam dan luka bekas cambuk yang terdapat disana bahkan ada sebuah luka sayatan dari bahu kirinya sekitar 20 cm kesebelah kanan, sayatan itu tampak dalam dan luka itu juga sepertinya baru saja diperolehnya._

_Dari semua hal itu yang paling membuatnya kaget adalah siapa pemilik luka itu, pemilik luka itu adalah Yesung. Rival yang selalu membuatnya iri dengan senyumannnya itu, rival yang selalu membuatnya iri dengan semua keceriaan yang ia miliki. Rival yang selalu terlihat bahagia darinya, bagaimana orang seperti dia bisa tersenyum semudah itu dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Darimana kebahagiaan__nya selama ini berasal? Sekarang Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa dia tak pernah mengeerti Yesung._

"_Yesung," sapa Kyu, dia ingin memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak salah sangka dengan keadaan ini_

_Yesung yang sedari menggerutu dan berusaha menggapai luka dipunggungnya untuk mengoleskan obat yang tinggal tetes terakhir itu sontak kaget mendengar sapaan dari Kyuhyun. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya sebelum menyadari bahwa saat ini dia sedang topless. Dia langsung mengambil seragam atasnya yang terserak disampingnya dan berusaha menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya itu._

"_Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Yesung setengah tak percaya _

"_Kenapa dengan badanmu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Yesung_

"_Ini..aku….," Yesung gugup dia tak tahu harus bicara apa._

"_Tunggu aku disini, jangan kemana-mana!" perintah Kyuhyun lalu Kyuhyun pun segera berlari dari tempat patuh dengan perintah itu, dia tak mau Kyuhyun besok langsung menyebar gosip tentang luka-lukanya ini, dia harus bisa membuat Kyuhyun bungkam. _

_Sekitar 10 menit Yesung menunggu akhirnya Kyuhyun datang dengan sebuah bungkusan, dia menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Yesung dengan nafas yang masih terengah karena tadi Kyuhyun berlari. Yesung melihat bungkusan itu dan matanya terbelalak tak percaya , Kyuhyun membelikan berbagai macam obat untuk Yesung. Apakah Kyuhyun sedang gila hari ini? Pikirnya._

"_Disitu ada obat merah, salep, obat gosok, perban dan macam-macam obat lainnya kalau habis kau bisa memintaku membelikan untukmu," jelas Kyuhyun_

"_Kyu.. kau… obat ini…. ," Yesung berkata dengan rasa tak percaya. Tapi Kyu mengabaikan semua itu dia mengambil salah satu salep dari bungkusan yang sekarang dibawa Yesung._

"_Kau buka bajumu dan berbaliklah," titah Kyuhyun pada Yesung._

"_Aku…,"_

"_Cepat lakukan!" bentak Kyuhyun dan Yesungpun langsung menuruti perintah Kyuhyun itu dia membuak baju seragam yang ia pakai tadi dan berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat dari dekat luka-luka di punggung Yesung hanya bisa ngeri dan tak percaya bagaimana bisa Yesung menyembunyikan dan bertahan dengan luka seperti itu selama ini._

_Kyuhyun membuka salep dan mulai mengoleskan salep itu pada luka-luka yang terdapat dipunggung Yesung._

"_Auchhh sakit Kyu apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Yesung meringis kesakitan karena merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan membuat lukanya jadi peri._

"_Aku sedang memberimu obat salep bodoh, jangan seperti anak kecil dan berteriak kesakitan begitu," ucapnya pada Yesung_

"_Ta..pi…sakit Kyu…. Perih banget lagipula aku sudah mengobatinya tadi," _

"_Diam, kau tadi mengobatinya tidak merata, lagipula obat murahan begitu mana bisa lukamu sembuh," _

"_Jangan mengejekku Kyupil,"ucap Yesung yang membuat kemarahan Kyuhyun kembali dan ditekannya luka Yesung._

"_Auchhhh! Kyu sakit bodoh ," teriak Yesung saat Kyuhyun menekan salah satu lukanya _

"_Diam dan berhenti bicara atau aku akan membuat lukamu menjadi semakin parah," ucap Kyu tajam membuat Yesung langsung terdiam, dia tak berbicara apapun lagi sampai Kyuhyun menyelesaikan mengobati semua lukanya dan memperban punggungnya_

"_Selesai, " ucap Kyu " Lain kali kau harus meminta bantuan seseorang untuk mengobatinya karena kalau kau melakukannya sendirian ada beberapa bagian yang tak bisa kau jangkau, lagipula luka ini juga harus kau perban agar tidak sampai tercemar kuman dan menjadi infeksi,"_

"_Aku… kenapa kau membantuku Kyu, bukankah aku ini musuh besarmu?" tanya Yesung, rasanya aneh saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba baik seperti ini apalagi setahunya Kyu juga tak pernah sekalipun melakukan kebaikan pada orang lain. _

"_Anggap saja itu tanda rasa bersalahku karena tadi pagi membentakmu, walau sebenarnya kau yang salah. Lagipula aku tak ingin badut kelas tiba-tiba sakit, bukankah kau bilang ingin mengalahkanku saat ujian nanti. Bagaimana kalau lukamu menjadi infeksi dan kau tak bisa masuk saat ujian? Aku tak akan punya alasan untuk mengejekmu dan menjadikanmu badut kelas lagi," ucapnya panjang lebar _

"_Apa maksudmu dengan badut kelas Kyupil," ucap Yesung marah dia langsung berbalik untuk menatap Kyu tapi sayangnya Kyu langsung membuang mukanya kearah lain. Sebenarnya Kyu hanya tak ingin Yesung melihat rona merah yang ada dimukanya saat ini._

_Sebenarnya wajahnya sudah merona sejak dari tadi, sejak Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh kulit Yesung. Walau punggungnya penuh luka tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat warna kulit Yesung yang putih, kulitnya pasti sangat lembut jika tak ada bekas luka saat ini. Menyentuh Yesung membuatnya seperti merasakan aliran listrik yang membuatnya jadi membayangkan keindahan tubuh Yesung dan keinginan untuk menyentuh Yesung lebih lama._

"_He, Kyupil kenapa kau tak memandangku heuh, jangan remehkan aku!" teriak Yesung tak terima karena merasa dia tak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun._

"_Ahhh, sudahlah bodoh aku tak mau membahasnya, daripada itu bagaimana dengan luka ditangamu itu?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah berhasi mengembalikan wajah datarnya dan menunjuk tangan kanan Yesung yang diperban_

"_Luka ini bisa kutangani sendiri," ucap Yesung langsung menyembunyikan tangan kanannya dibelakang punggungnya, dan Kyuhyun pun hanya mendesah. Ada jeda lama diantara mereka sebelum Yesung mulai bicara lagi_

"_Kyu… gomawo," ucapnya "Boleh aku meminta sesatu padamu,"_

"_Hm,"_

"_Ano, bisa tolong jangan bicarakan tentang lukaku ini pada siapapun," _

"_Kenapa kau mendapat luka-luka itu?"_

"_Luka ini ," Yesung terdiam sejenak dan menunduk "Luka ini kuperoleh dari seorang preman yang suka memalak dan memukuliku," _

"_Benarkah? Kenapa kau tak melaporkannya pada keluargamu, wali kelas, atau polisi," ucap Kyuhyun._

"_Hanya tidak bisa Kyu, aku tak bisa melakukan itu saat ini," jawab Yesung_

"_Klo kau tidak bisa bilang biar aku yang melakukannya," ucap Kyuhyun_

"_Tidak jangan, kau tak boleh bilang hal ini pada siapapun. Aku akan meyelesaikan ini dengan caraku, jadi kumohon jangan katakan ini pada siapapun," ucap Yesung dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memohon _

"_Baik dengan satu syarat aku akan mengantar jemputmu pulang, dengan begitu preman itu tak akan mengganggumun karena kau tidak sendirian," _

"_Tapi…,"_

"_Tak ada kata tapi atau aku akan langsung datang kekantor polisi ," ucap Kyuhyun "Kita pulang sekarang hari akan segera malam," tambahnya lagi dan menarik tangan Yesung ._

_**Flsahback End**_

"Presdir…presdir…," ucap Sungmin berkali-kali berusaha menyadarkan bosnya dari masa transnya

Kyuhyun yang tersadar akibat goncangan di tubuhnya langsung menatap Sungmin

"Ada apa Sungmin?" tanyanya

"Anda harus memberikan sambutan sebentar lagi," ucap Sungmin menunjuk podium dimana seorang pembawa acara menyebut namanya untuk memberikan sambutan

"Terimaksih," ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan seulas senyum.

Kyuhyun berdiri merapikan jasnya , sebelum naik kepodium.

"Terimaksih saya ucapkan pada orang-orang yang telah membantu tercapainya pembangunan sekolah untuk anak kurang mampu dan berkebutuhan khusus ini. Sebelum saya melanjutkan dengan peresmian pembukaan sekolah ini ijinkan saya menceritakan sebuah cerita yang melatarbelakangi saya untu membangun sekolah ini," mulai Kyuhyun, dia melihat seluruh para undangan yang saat ini sedang memperhatikannya

"Sekolah ini ada sebenarnya bukanlah karena impianku tapi sekolah ini ada karena impian seorang bodoh yang selalu bermimpi ingin membantu orang lain dan tak mempedulikan dirinya yang juga perlu bantuan orang lain. Dia adalah orang yang selalu tersenyum dalam penderitaannya, dia adalah orang yang selalu membalas rasa sakit dengan keceriaannya," ruang itu mulai berdengung, mereka bertanya dan menebak-nebak siapa yang dimaksud presdir Choi.

"Dia itu seorang anak haram," ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat semua orang ditempat itu langsung terdiam "Dia adalah seorang anak haram dan ayah kandungnya tak pernah mengakuinya sejak dia masih didalam kandungan. Ibunya harus menikah dengan orang lain untuk menjaga kehormatan keluarganya. Pada saat dia lahir keduniapun dia dibenci oleh sang ibu karena wajahnya yang selalu mengingatkan ibunya pada sang ayah kandung yang telah mencampakannya,"

_**Flashback**_

_Yesung membelalakkan matanya saat dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi_

'_Sial, aku terlambat lagi,' ucapnya dalam hati, dia lalu bergegas pergi kekamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Walaupun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 tapi bagi Yesung itu adalah terlambat karena dia bukanlah seorang siswa sekolah biasa yang begitu matanya terbukahanya tinggal mandi, memakai seragam, sarapan dan berangkat sekolah. Dia mempunyai hal yang harus dilakukannya terlebih dahulu. Dia mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan sarapan, dan memenuhi keperluan adik yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda darinya._

_Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya dia langsung pergi menuju dapur dan mulai membersihkan rumahnya sebelum membuat sarapan untuk keluarganya. Saat itu hampir pukul tujuh dan dia mulai menggoreng pancake saat tersadar bahwa ia belum membangunkan adiknya Lee Donghae._

_Dengan tergesa-gesa dia masuk kekamar Donghae yang memang tak pernah terkunci, dan membangunkan adiknya itu._

"_Hae bangun udah hampir pukul tujuh kau akan terlambat sekolah," ucapnya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Donghae agar dia terbangun_

"_Aish Yesung kau menggangguku saja," ucap Donghae merapatkan selimutnya_

"_Bangun Hae kumohon, kalau kau terlambat aku bisa dimarahi umma," ucap Yesung sekali lagi_

"_Arghhh, kau berisik," jawab Donghae tapi akhirnya dia bangun juga dan melenggang ke kamar mandi membiarkan Yesung untuk menata tempat tidurnya._

" _Yesung, seragamku kemarin kotor karena Euhyuk tak sengaja menumpahkan jusnya padak, siapkan seragmku yang baru ne," teriak Hae dari kamar mandi_

"_Ne, baiklah," Jawab Yesung, dia menuju lemari Donghae tapi tak menemukan seragam penggantinya. Dia mendesah tahu seragam itu berada ditumpukkan pakaian yang belum disetrika._

_Yesung sedang menyetrika saat didengarnya sang umma berteriak dari arah dapur_

"_Yesung! Dimana kau? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan masakanmu?" teriak Ummanya yang membuat Yesung tersadar bahwa dia tadi sedang menggoreng pancake nya dan pasti sekarang sudah menjadi arang hitam._

_Yesung bergegas menuju dapur dan melihat ummanya yang melotot marah padanya sambil menunjukkan hasil masakannya._

"_Apa maksudmu meninggalkan masakanmu, untung saja umma datang kalau tidak pasti sudah terbakar," ucap sang umma marah_

"_Mianhe umma, aku sedang menyetrika dan lupa kalau aku sedang memasak," ucap Yesung sambil menunduk _

"_Kau pikir dengan minta maaf lalu beralasan kau lupa semua akan baik-baik saja heuh, bagaimana kalau samapi atau rumah ini terbakar apa kau mau menanggungnya,"_

"_Mianhe umma , jeongmal mianhe, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi," _

"_Aish baiklah, aku memaafkanmu sekarang, tapi ingat kalau kau mengulanginya lagi aku akan menghukummu. Sekarang cepat masak atau kita akan terlambat hanya karena menunggu masakanmu," _

_Yesung hanya mengangguk dan membersihkan kekacauan dapur sebelum memasak kembali._

"_YESUNG!" teriak Donghae dari kamarnya dan langsung membuat Yesung menelan ludah, dia tahu ada bahwa dia telah berbuat kesalahan lagi. Sedangkan sang umma yang duduk tidak jauh dari Yesung hanya bisa menatap Yesung dengan tatapan 'kau membuat ulah lagi heuh,'_

_Yesung hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bergegas menuju kamar donghae sebelum keadaan menjadi parah_

_Setibanya di kamar Donghae dilihatnya Donghae yang telah berdiri marah memperlihatkan baju seragamnya yang telah bolong akibat Yesung lupa dan meninggalkan baju Donghae dengan setrikaan diatasnya._

_Ummanya yang menyusul hanya bisa kaget melihat baju seragam Donghae dia menatap Yesung tajam menjanjikan hukuman yang menyakitkan untuknya, sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa gemetar mendapat pandangan itu._

"_Lihat Umma Yesung hyung segaja membuat baju seragamku jadi seperti ini dan membuatku tak bisa sekolah," lapor Donghae pada sang umma_

"_Benarkah itu Yesung?" tanya sang umma geram_

"_A-Aku lupa umma karena tadi Umma tiba-tiba memanggilku karena masalah masakan," bela Yesung_

"_Jadi kau mau menyalahkanmu Umma mu ,"_

"_Anni umma aku tidak menyalahkan hanya saja pekerjaan pagiku terlalu banyak membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan sarapan dan keperluan Donghae, dan lagi aku juga belum mengurus diriku sendiri, itu terlalu banyak," jelas Yesung_

"_OH, jadi kau tidak ingin mematuhi perintah umma. Kau merasa berat dengan apa yang umma suruh heuh?"_

"_Tidak umma tidak, aku tidak merasa keberatan hanya …," ucapan Yesung belum terselesaikan saat sang umma menampar pipi Yesung dengan keras._

"_Jadi itu balasanmu setelah aku membesarkanmu, memberi makan, dan menyekolahkanmu. Dasar anak tak tahu balas budi, aku bisa saja menelantarkanmu diluar sana tanpa makan dan pakaian. Aku bisa saja membuangmu dan membuatmu menjadi seorang gelandangan. Apa kau masih tak cukup dengan belas kasihan yang kuberikan heuh?" ucap sang Umma hanya hanya bisa membuat Yesung tertunduk dan meremas kedua tangannya._

_Dia tak berani melawan sang umma, dia tahu dia hanyalah seorang anak haram yang telah dibesarkan dengan belas kasihan dari sang umma. Dia tahu dia harus membalas setiap belas kasih yang diberikan keluarganya, tapi terkadang itu menyakitkan sangat menyakitkan._

"_Kau sama saja dengan appa kandungmu itu, dasar anak tahu diuntung," ucapnya menarik tangan kanan Yesung dan meletakkan tangan itu diatas meja setrika lalu menempatkan setrikaan yang masih panas tepat ditelepak tangan Yesung dan membuat Yesung harus meraung kesakitan merasakan panas sekaligus perih yang mendera telapak tangannya_

"_Hentikan umma, kumohon hentikan, aku salah aku bersalah aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi," mohon Yesung dalam kesakitannya_

"_Ini agar kau ingat dan tak pernah lagi bertingkah dan melawan ummamu , mengerti?" ucap sang Umma_

"_Ne umma, aku mengerti…aku mengerti singkirkan benda itu sakit umma, sakit," Yesung terus saja memohon sampai sang umma akhirnya melepaskan benda itu dari tangannya. _

_Tangan Yesung terbakar, membuat sebuah luka mengerikan disana dan akan menjadi tanda selamanya, sebuah tanda yang akan ia ingat sebagai sebuah bakti dia pada sang umma._

"_Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku, lebih baik kau cepat pergi sekolah, tak ada sarapan untukmu hari ini," ucap ummanya pada Yesung " Dan Hae sudahlah kau tak usah pergi kesekolah hari ini biar umma yang memohon ijin pada sekolah, lebih baik kau bersiap umma akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu setelah itu kita akan pergi membeli seragam baru,"_

"_Ne umma," ucap Donghae dia melihat Yesung sekilas dengan senyum mengejek._

_Yesung keluar dari kamar Donghae dengan memegangi tangannya yang terbakar. Tak ada air mata satupun yang menetes dari mata Yesung. Tidak ada, karena airmata itu telah lama mengering. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menangis dalam diam dan tanpa airmata._

_**Flashback End**_

" Dia adalah orang yang tak pernah dihormati oleh adiknya sendiri karena kedua orang tuanya mengajarinya untuk itu. Dia adalah orang yang dibenci oleh Ayah tirinya karena sang ayah yang tak suka karena keberadaannya seperti simbol keburukan istrinya dimasa lalu,"

_**Flashback**_

"_Umma, Yesung menggangguku lagi," teriak Donghae dari kamar Yesung disuatu malam, sang Umma yang mendengarnya langsung saja pergi ke kamar Yesung_

"_Apalagi yang kau lakukan Yesung?" ucap ummanya marah_

"_Tidak umma Donghae yang mulai. Dia yang menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan PR nya padahal tangan kananku masih sakit dan aku juga belum mengerjakan PR ku," bela Yesung_

"_Benarkah yang dikatakan Yesung itu?" tanyanya pada Donghae_

"_Anniyo umma, malah Yesung hyung lah yang menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan PR nya dan bilang padaku kalau tangan kanannya sakit gara-gara aku. Padahal aku kan belum kelas tiga bagaimana bisa aku mengerjakannya," ucap Donghae_

"_Ini sebenarnya mana yang benar, siap dari kalian yang berbohong?" ucap Ummanya tajam_

"_Umma tak percaya sam Hae, bukankan hae tak pernah berbohong dan melakuakn kesalahan pada Umma. Tapi lihatlah Yesung hyung yang selalu saja ceroboh dan membuat kesalahan," ucap Donghae dengan wajah sedih_

"_Tidak umma aku tidak berbohong, Haelah yang berbohong dia mengancamku akan membuatku dihukum oleh umma lagi jika aku tak mengerjakan PR nya," ucap Yesung_

_Ummanya terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu melotot kearah Yesung penuh amarah_

"_Kaulah yang berbohong!" hardiknya "Donghae tak pernah sekalipun berbohong da_n _selalu menurut padaku, sedangkan kau selalu saja berbuat ulah," _

"_Tapi umma aku tidak berbohong," ucap Yesung berusaha membela dirinya_

"_Kau benar-benar picik Yesung, padahal aku sudah mengajarimu hal-hal baik tapi tetap saja kau masih seperti ayah kandungmu, " ucap sang umma "Aku sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan padamu lebih baik biar appamu saja yang mengajarimu apa itu arti patuh,"_

_Yesung membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar kat appa disebut sang umma, dia benar-benar ketakutan dan tubuhnya mulai gemetar_

"_Tidak umma, aku minta maaf aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi aku janji. Umma apapun asal jangan bawa aku ke appa kumohon umma," pinta Yesung dia langsung bersujud didepan ummanya memohon ampunan berharap sang umma akan berubah pikiran_

"_Tidak Yesung, umma akan tetap membawamu kesana. Karena hanya Appamu sajalah yang bisa membuatmu jera," ucap sang umma dan menarik Yesung menuju ruang kerja appa tirinya. Sedangkan Donghae menatapnya dengan senyum kemenangan._

_Setelah sampai diruang kerja suaminya. Mrs. Lee langsung mendorong Yesung kehadapan suaminya._

"_Chagi ada apa?" tanya Mr. Lee melihat istrinya yang membawa Yesung_

"_Aku sudah tak kuat lagi , Yesung selalu saja mengganggu Hae apapun yang kulakukan tak pernah membuatnya jera," ujar Mrs. Lee pada suaminya dan akhirnya suaminya pun mulai merasakan amarah dia melotot marah pada Yesung yang saat ini tertunduk ketakutan_

"_Apa benar itu Yesung?" geram pada Yesung_

"_Aku tidak bermaksud appa, aku tidak mengganggu Donghae," jawab Yesung lirih_

"_Aidhh kau ini benar-benar mengganggu waktuku saja," ucap _

"_Terserahlah kau mau melakukan apa, ajari dia supaya jera dan tak mengganggu Donghae lagi," ucap Mrs. Lee dan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu_

"_Aishh kau ini benar-benar selalu saja membuat masalah," geram Mr. Lee dia menarik Yesung keluar rumah mengikat kedua tangannya dengan tali tambang lalu menyampirkan tambang itu dipohon depan rumahnya, menarik nya sampai posisi Yesung menggantung dengan tangan yang terikat keatas._

_Mr. Lee kemudian pergi mengambil seember air dan sebuah yongkat kayu panjang. Dia menguyurkan seember air itu kebadan Yesung dan mulai memukulinya._

'_plak' suara tongkat kayu itu memukul punggung Yesung, membuat Yesung harus meringis meringis kesakita dan ingin berteriak_

"_Kau benar-benar anak sampah Yesung," ucapnya sebelum memberi pukulan yang kedua_

" _Arghhh ! sakit appa, Maafkan aku Appa, " teriak Yesung tapi sang appa terus saja memukulinya_

"_Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu anakku," ucapnya memukul Yesung terus_

" _Akhhh! Aku tak mengganggunya appa maafkan aku," ucapnya di terus aja mengigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah untuk menahan rasa sakit_

"_Jangan panggil aku appa, kau bukan anakku, ayahmu adalah laki-laki bajingan itu," bentaknya dan memukul Yesung kembali membuat Yesung terus saja meraung kesakitan_

"_Kenapa kau tak menghilang saja dari dunia ini, kenapa kau harus ada," ucap Mr Lee terus mencambuk punggung Yesung , membuat Yesung tak bisa menjawab apapun yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berteria terus berteriak sampai suaranya serak. Percuma jika dia memohon ampunan, percuma jika dia harus meminta pertolongan, dia hanya sendirian disini, dia hanya seorang diri didunia ini._

_Yesung sudah tak lagi berteriak, tubuhnya telah mati rasa untuk merasakan sakit, suarany sudah hilang karena terlalu banyak berteriak. Kaosnya yang berwarna biru sekarang telah terlihat merah karena noda darah dari punggunya. Sekarang dia hanya bisa tertunduk membiarkan apapun yang ingin dilakukan ayah tirinya, tak membalas makian dan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan padanya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menerima._

_Ayah tiri Yesung melihat Yesung yang kini terlihat tunduk dan tak melakukan apapun lagi akhirnya dia melepaskan Yesung menyeret anak itu sampai didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya, dia melemapar Yesung keluar pintu gerbang ._

"_Tinggalah disini malam ini dan renungi kekurang ajaranmu itu, kalau kau tidak jera aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan padamu," ucap Mr. Lee lalu meninggalkan Yesung diluar pintu gerbang. _

_Yesung bangkit dia mencoba menyeret dirinya kesudut pintu, dia duduk dan memeluk lutunya berharap rasa dingin akan sedit berkurang. Dia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa, dia tak ingin memikirkan apapu. Rasa sakit yang luar basa dipunggungnya , luka menganga yang ada dihatinya telah membuatnya tak bisa berpikir apapun. _

"_Jadi ini yang kau maksud seorang preman yang selalu memalak dan melakukan kekerasan padamu," ucap seseorang yang kini berdiri dihadapan Yesung_

_Yesung mendongak memastikan siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong tak ada sinar disana, dia seperti sebuah boneka yang bergerak._

"_Cho Kyu-hyun," ucapnya serak dan lirih. _

"_Yesung," balas Kyuhyun dia berjongkik untuk menyamakn dirinya dengan Yesung, mengusap wajah itu pelan, mengusap darah yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya._

"_Kau bodoh, kenapa kau bisa bertahan dengan hal ini," ucap Kyuhyun "Kenapa kau tidak lati saj dari sini," hati Kyuhyun ikut menangis melihat keadaan Yesung sekarang, siapa yang tak simpati melihat Yesung sekarang. Diperlakuan seperti seorang budak oleh keluarganya sendiri._

_Kyuhyun merengkuh Yesung dalam pelukannya, berhati-hati agar tak menambah sakit dipunggungnya_

"_Menangislah Yesung, kumohon" ucap Kyuhyun yang tak tahan melihat Yesung dengan tatapan kosongseperti boneka tak bernyawa, Akan lebih baik jika Yesung menitikkan air mata karena dengan begitu dia akan terasa hidup._

_Yesung merasakan kehangatan itu, dia merasakan sebuah perlindungan yang selama ini tak pernah dia dapat, dia merasakn rasa nyaman dan aman dipelukan Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar air matanya yang telah lama mengering itu kini kembali lagi. Dia mulai menangis dipelukan Kyuhyun. Itu bukanlah sebuah tangisan kesedihan tapi itu adalah tangis kebahagiannya. Kebahagiaan karena kehangatan yang telah ia rindukan selama ini._

_**Flashback End**_

"Tapi sayangnya dia itu adalah orang bodoh yang sekalipun keluarganya memperlakukan dia seperti itu dia masih ingin berkorban untuk keluarganya. Dia masih bisa memberikan kasih sayang pada keluarganya. Dia itu orang bodoh yang mungkin tak pernah mengenal rasa benci," ucap Kyuhyun

_**Flashback**_

_Kyuhyun berjalan pulang dari sekolahnya, dia sengaja memelankan langkahnya agar tak terlalu cepat sampai dirumahnya. Sampai hari ini dia masih belum bisa mencari solusi bagaimana membantu Yesung. Sejak ia menemukan Yesung diluar rumahnya waktu itu, keesokan harinya Yesung tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu._

_Kyuhyun terus memantau rumah Yesung, tapi yesung tak pernah keluar dari rumahnya, waktu dia hampir nekat untuk menghubungi kantor polisi , Yesung malah masuk hari itu. Dia berlaku seperti biasa, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya saja Yesung mulai menjauhi Kyu. Sudah dua hari ini dia bahkan tak pernah bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi karena tak ada lagi orang seperti yesung yang biasa bertengkar dengannya. Dia merindukan Yesung._

_Tatapan Kyuhyun berhenti disebuah pertokoan disana dia menemukan Yesung yang sedang memapah seorang anak kelas satu dan Kyuhyunpun menghampirinya_

"_Apa yang kaa lakukan disini?" ucap Kyu. Yesung memandangnya terkejut sesaat lalu menyerahkan siswa yang lemas dan berwajah pucat_

"_Kyuhyun tolong jaga Eunhyuk, aku akan kesana sekarang," ucap Yesung lalu pergi berlari tak membiarkan Kyuhyun mengucapkan apapun_

_Dia memandang namja yang bergetar dan pucat yang saat ini dia papah_

"_hei namamu Eunhyuk kan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Kenapa Yesung terlihat cemas begitu?"_

"_Hae salah paham di-a meng-ira aku berselingkuh dengan Si-won dan saat ini mereka sedang ber-kelahi," jawab Eunhyuk masih bergetar hebat_

"_Apa? Maksudmu Yesung sekarang mencoba untuk melerai mereka," ucap Kyu tak percaya_

"_Aish anak itu, dia kan lemah, lebih baik kita bergegas menyusulnya," ucap Kyuhyun_

_._

_._

_._

"_Jlebbb!"_

_Terdengar suara tusukan , tubuh Donghae gemetar melihat darah yang mulai nampak dibaju orang yang berada dihadapnnya saat ini, sekarang ekspresi Donghae sudah tidak terdefinisikan lagi, tubuh orang dihadapnnya ambruk dan seketika itu juga Donghae jatuh terduduk. Dia telah menusuk Yesung dengan pisau yang dibawanya._

"_Yesung," terdengar suara lemah dari seorang Siwon yang melihat tubuh Yesung mulai bersimbah darah, tubuh Siwon bergetar hebat rasa ketakutan mulai membesar dalam dirinya, tanpa aba-aba dan dan peringatan dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar Siwon berlari dan berlari, dia menabrak Kyuhyun yang sedang memapah Eunhyuk dan tubuhnya terjatuh, tapi dia tak menghiraukannya dia kembali berlari lagi, dia tak ingin berurusan dengan masalah ini._

_Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon dengan wajah penuh ketakutan dan berlari sperti itu merasakan firasat buruk, dia segera berlari menuju gang kecil itu dan melepaskan papahannya terhadap melihat apa yang terjadi tubuh Kyuhyun membeku, perasaan shock yang besar menghujam dirinya saat ini._

"_YESUNG!" teriak Kyuhyun setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada Yesung sekarang, dia memukul Donghae dengan sangat keras, sangat keras sampai Donghae terjatuh bebrapa meter dari tempatnya semula._

_Kyuhyun berlari mendekap tubuh Yesung, pikirannya kacau dan rasa panik mulai menghantuinya. Dia mencoba mencari dimana letak Hp nya untuk meminta pertolongan, tapi sebuah tangan mencegahnya._

"_Sudahlah Kyu, kau tau bahwa aku terkena tusukan dibagian vital," ucap Yesung dengan nafas yang mulai tersengal. Kyuhyun tak ingin mengakuinya dan mencoba menhubungi sesorang tapi tangan Yesung yang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terhenti ditempatnya membeku tak bergerak._

"_Hae,"ucap Yesung lirih, dia berusaha untuk memandang Donghae yang saat ini masih shock dengan keadaanya "lari," ucap Yesung lagi, tapi Donghae tak bergeming dari posisinya "LARI...LARILAH DAN BAWA EUNHYUk...LUPAKAN KEJADIAN INI..LARI!" Teriak Yesung. Entah sadar atau tidak akhirnya Donghae menuruti perintah Yesung untuk lari bersama Eunhyuk._

_Melihat Donghae yang sudah keluar dari gang sempit itu, Yesung tersenyum dan sekarang mulai memandang Kyuhyun. _

"_Aku tak akan lari bodoh, aku akan tetap disini," ucap Kyuhyun setelah melihat pandangan Yesung, sekarang Kyuhyun berusaha menutup luka Yesung dengan tangannya berharap darah itu akan berheneti merembes. Yesung memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang mentup lukanya, pisau masih tertancap disana, karena jika tercabut darah pasti akan semakin deras keluar dari tubuhnya_

"_Kyu...hyun...," ucap Yesung tersengal, nafasnya mulai tidak teratur "aku bunuh diri," ucap Yesung_

"_Tidak Yesung kau akan baik-baik saja...kau akan baik-baik saja," lirih Kyuhyun. Yesung tidak menghiraukan perkataan itu_

"_Kyu aku bunuh diri, tak ada pembunuhan disini," ucap Yesung lagi, rasa sakit terus saja menghujamnya, dia meremas tangan Kyuhyun yang berada diperutnya mencoba tak mengindahkan rasa sakitnya saat ini. Kyuhyun terus saja menggumamkan bahwa Yesung akan baik-baik saja._

"_Berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan mengatakan ada pembunuhan disini," ucap Yesung menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar._

"_Kau bodoh hyung, kau bodoh kenapa kau melindungi Donghae heuh, kenapa kau melindungi keluargamu? Kenapa?," suara Kyuhyun agak sedikit meninggi._

"_Sudahlah Kyu ini keinginanku , ini adalah keinginanku, mungkin semua akan menjadi lebih baik jika aku tak pernah ada," jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum_

"_kau bodoh hyung, kau tak akan pernah mati," gumam Kyuhyun_

"_Kyu...pelukanmu ha...ngat," ucap Yesung, Yesung mencoba agar lebih dekat lagi dengan Kyuhyun,. Kyuhyun yang tahu hal itu langsung mengertakan pelukannya_

"_Kau suka pelukanku Yesung, kalau begitu kau akan selalu merasakannya, jadi bertahanlah," ucap Kyuhyun, tanpa ia sadari air mata meleleh dan mengenai wajah Yesung_

"_Ke..napa kau ja...di cengeng...Kyu," ucap Yesung, tangan kirinya yang tadi memegang pisau ia lepas dan mencoba meraih pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung meraih tangan berlumuran darah itu dan meletakkannya dipipinya. "Ekspresimu saat nangis jelek Kyu, aku ingin tahu apa reaksi orang lain saat kau nangis didepan umum?"_

"_Tapi nanti saat pemakamanku jangan nangis ne! Aku ingin ada orang yang tersenyum disana , janji ya!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan " kau tak akan mati!" ucap Kyuhyun lagi_

"_Kyu... bilang pada keluargaku aku sangat berterimakasih pada mereka karena merawatku, aku bahagia," ucap Yesung dan mencoba tersenyum, Kyuhyun tak bergeming dia terus saja memandangi Yesung dan mencoba merasakan tangan yang kini ia genggam dan berada dipipinya_

_Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, dia mentap pisau yang tertancap ditubuhnya_

"_Kyu kau mau tahu tidak impianku tidak?" Yesung melanjutkan perkataanya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun "Aku ingin suatu hari nanti mendirikan sekolah bagi anak berkebutuhan khusus aku ingin menjadi seorang guru dan terkenal sebagai pahlawan," dia terus mencoba tersenyum disela rasa sakit yang semakin lama semakin menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya_

"_Dan satu lagi kyu, ada satulagi impianku . Aku ingin bisa mencintaimu," ucapnya. Kini mata Yesung memandang Kyuhyun, tampak disana ekspresi kaget Kyuhyun._

"_Maafkan aku Kyu, maafkan aku memendan rasa cinta padamu, " ucapnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kyuhyun. Yesung memejamkan matanya mencoba merasakan kehangatan pelukan Kyuhyun dan tubuhnya yang mulai tak merasakan sakit lagi. Tangan yang ada dipipi Kyuhyun mulai terlepas perlahan kebawah, Nafas Yesung yang terdengar ditelinga Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menghilang._

"_Yesung bangun!" teriak Kyuhyun dia mengguncang tubuh Yesung, menepuk pipinya pelan berharap mata itu memperlihatkan sinarnya kembali. Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil nama 'YESUNG' tapi sayang sianr itu tetap tak kembali_

"_kenapa Yesung, kau ucapkan kata cintamu lalu kau pergi meninggalkanku, kenapa?" Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya ditubuh Yesung, dia tak peduli jika seluruh tubuhnya akan berlumuran darah dan airmata terus menetes dari matanya._

_**Flashback End**_

Airmata jatuh dipipi sang Prsedir muda itu, membuat semua penonton terpana melihatnya. Kyuhyun mencoba mengendalikan dirinya dan berhenti meneteskan airmata.

"Mungkin hanya itu saja yang bisa saja ucapkan, maafkan saya bila ada kesalahan. Terimakasih, " ucapnya dan tepuk tangan penontonpun terdengar. Kyuhyun turun dari podium itu, lalu Sungmin menyambutnya.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, teruskanlah acara ini," ucapnya pada Sungmin.

"Bagaiman dengan acara intinya Tuan?"

"Suruh orang lain untuk menggantikanku,"

"apa anda memerlukan sopir Tuan?"

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun dan dia melenggang pergi, Sungmin hanya membungkukkan badannya melihat kepergian Kyuhyun .

.

.

Kyuhyun sekarang berada disebuah pohon besar, pohon dimana dia dan Yesungnya dulu menghabiskan waktu. Dia tersenyum kearah pohon itu, sambil mengenang masa lalunya dengan Yesung

Kyuhyun meyamankan diri duduk dibawah pohon itu, dipandangnya pemandangan sekitar sebuah tanah lapang dengan rumput yang semakin tinggi dan berada di belakang sekolahnya. Tempat yang tak pernah berubah dari dulu, tempat yang nyaman untuknya saat ingin sendiri.

"Ck,.. kau bisa tidak kalau datang kesini tidak dengan ekspresi menyedihkan seperti itu," Kyuhyun menoleh dan hanya menjawab "Hn,"

" Gahh... kata 'Hn' mu ternyata masih ada dalam dirimu ya, tapi kenapa wajah tanpa ekspresimu itu hilang. Aku lebih suka kau berwajah datar daripada berwajah menyedihkan seperti itu,"

"Diam bodoh aku lelah dan ingin istirahat sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya, dia melihat tangan mungil disebelahnya dan menggenggam tangan itu sambil menuntup matanya . "Hei bodoh, tadi aku menggunakan namamu untuk nama sekolah yang khusus kudirikan untuk anak tak mampu apakah kau senang?"

"Hm,"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya melihat orang yang menjawabnya "sejak kapan kau jadi penggguna kata 'hm' bodoh?"

"Itu karena kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali dan aku jadi bosan dibuatnya, Kyupil!" balasnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil, dia menutup kedua matanya sekali lagi menghayati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

" Bodoh boleh tidak aku ikut denganmu sekarang? Semua urusanku sudah kuselesaikan di sini," ucap Kyuhyun setelah hening sesaat, tapi tak ada jawaban dari siapapun

" Kalau soal keluargaku dan hal-hal lainnya sudah ada Kangin hyung kakakku dan Sungmin mereka berdua pasti bisa meneruskan semua ini," tambah Kyuhyun lagi

Tak ada jawaban datang dari Yesung kali ini, Kyuhyun membuka matanya lagi berharap bayangan Yesung disebelahnya tidak menghilang lagi seperti biasanya.

Yesung masih ada disana, disebalahnya tersenyum sangat manis kepadanya, membuat Kyuhyun jadi melupakan rasa sakit disekitar jantungnya yang dari tadi ditahannnya.

"Jadi sekarang boleh ya," ucapnya lirih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, senyum yang bahkan tak akan pernah ditunjukkan Kyuhyun kepada siapapun kecuali Yesungnya.

Entah mimpi atau kenyataan, Kyuhyun merasakan genggaman tangan Yesung dan sebuah pelukan yang mengalirkan kehangatan keseluruh sendi tubuhnya

"Kita akan bersama lagi Kyuhyun," ucap Yesung " Bersama lagi dan tak akan pernah terpisah lagi... selamanya,"

Kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya, menggenggam tangan Yesung meyakinkannya bahwa mereka tak akan pernah terpisah lagi. Selamanya...

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya disebuah koran ternama tertulis dihalaman utama "SEORANG DIREKTUR MUDA DITEMUKAN TEWAS KARENA SERANGAN JANTUNG"

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Oke selesai sudah *lap keringet* mataku udah berkunang-kunang nih XD

Hehe.. jika setelah baca anda merasakan pusing silahkan hubungi dokter terdekat, karena saya yang buat aja merasa pusing XDD *plakkk

Maaf ya klo FFnya jelek dan nggak sesuai keinginan *bow* maklumlah saya Cuma semi author dengan kemampun pas-pasan m(_'_)m

Satu hal lagi nih FF sebenernya ada 9000+ words karena pasti pada nggak mau baca akhirnya kupotong-potong tapi masih 7000an words, dan yang kupotong itu adalh bagian Wookie sebagai orang ketiga antara Kyusung tp kuhapuskan aja, jadi jika merasa waktu baca ada yang miss or aneh mungkin akibat nggak dimunculinnya si Wookie atau mungkin juga karena akulah yang nggak bisa XD *pletakk

Yang penting dari semua itu harus review pokoknya review harus review klo nggak kusumpahin sakit kepala beneran *dikeroyok*

Maafkan aku sekali lagi dan terimakasih untuk readers setiaku *emang ada* , para silent rider yang menyempatkan membaca, dan semuanya, review kalian akan selalu kusimpan dan kujadikan semangat dalam menulis ^^

ZZZzzzzzzzzz ZZZzzzzzzzzz ZZZzzzzzzzzz ZZZzzzzzzzzz


End file.
